


The Possibilities of Impossibility

by lost_evenings



Series: A Rush of Blood is Not Enough [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_evenings/pseuds/lost_evenings
Summary: From Timmy's POV.This is meant as a one-shot but has the possibility for more - let me know what you think!Many thanks to my friend Melissa for encouraging this and my writing <3





	The Possibilities of Impossibility

**Author's Note:**

> From Timmy's POV.
> 
> This is meant as a one-shot but has the possibility for more - let me know what you think!
> 
> Many thanks to my friend Melissa for encouraging this and my writing <3

What would it take for me to finally push past the fear, to set aside the thought of failed hopes and expectations, and just live in the moment, in the present? With no worry about what might or might not happen...the “what if’s”, the “yeah, but’s”. To just accept the here and now without thinking about past hurt or future rejections? Because, there could always be a “yes” - that possibility always exists. And tonight feels different somehow. Tonight feels filled with endless possibilities.

Our eyes, speaking wordlessly above the din of ceaseless chatter, connect across a room filled with strangers. His gaze wanders down my face, pausing briefly at my mouth; my tongue, of its own volition, reaches out to lick my bottom lip, slowly pulling it between my teeth. I see his breath hitch and my eyes immediately go to his mouth in a silent plea to feel it against my own. A smile creeps up on me as I imagine his tongue gently licking my lips, pleading for entry into my mouth, to have him run the tip along the edges of my teeth, the roof of my mouth, finally sucking my tongue into his warmth and wetness. I imagine his large, strong hands gripping my waist, pulling me flush against his body, not caring about the sea of people around us. Our hips press to each other, hardness against hardness, the physical need of our bodies driving out any pretense of propriety. My thoughts begin to wander aimlessly from there and suddenly I wonder, would he put me on my knees without ceremony or would he kiss me first? Would he show at least a pretense of affection? Or would desire and lust drive past any need for tenderness?

Sweet, tangy, soft. The first taste of him on my lips and tongue is intoxicating and I surge forward, hungry for all of him, wanting to feel him fill my mouth, press against the expanse of my tongue as his cock hits the back of my throat, drowning out all thoughts and emotions. Is this what my lips were made for? To envelop him? As a means of taking him into myself, into my mouth, and down my throat? As a way of melding our two bodies together? To let his taste overwhelm my senses so that nothing but him is left and I cease to exist? 

My lips stretch around him, gently tightening and moving back and forth, a slight ache beginning in my jaw, my tongue gliding across the length of his shaft, slowly moving up and down, creating a suction that causes him to twitch and lift his hips towards my mouth. I smile and moan around him, reveling in the power I feel, at my ability to give such pleasure to another person. I become transfixed by his gasps and pleas, never wanting this to end, to feel connected, to feel his hand stroking my head, urging me to continue, to never stop. My knees are pressing into the pavement below, and I know they’ll be sore in the morning, but I remain focused on the task at hand, on his cock in my mouth, my hands gripping the hardness of his thighs in an effort to steady myself, the feel of a wedding band pressing into my scalp as he grips my hair more tightly. 

I feel the head of his cock hit the back of my throat again and again, holding him there for as long as I can, breathing through my nose, pressing my lips around the base of his shaft, a mixture of saliva and precum seeping out from the seal I’ve created. The tickle in the back of my throat causes to me pull off in a breathless gasp, irritated with myself that I couldn’t hold him in longer. Nevertheless, I grin and chance a look up, seeing his blue eyes gone dark, hooded in pleasure, watching me with a sort of reverence. I lean forward again, licking and kissing, slowly drawing him back into my mouth, reveling in the momentary pleasure of this encounter. I close my eyes as he cums in my mouth, swallowing around him, licking and suckling the head of his cock clean. The taste of his cum, tangy and delicious, now belongs to me. He tenderly runs his fingers through my hair, tugging softly at the ends, and gingerly cups my cheek as I pull away. I look up through my dampened dark curls into his blue eyes again and sigh inwardly to myself, feeling a tinge of regret, knowing that (as enjoyable as this was) there was something missing...it will never happen again and we’ll now go back to our respective lives. As a lift myself up, brush off my knees, and step away from him, my phone vibrates. 

A new text message…

Armie: T...What’re you up to??

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to a lot of Peaches (no irony there at all) while writing this, so you should all go listen to her stuff!


End file.
